Amor de hermanos
by Albus Riddle
Summary: Lorcan Scamander, un chico de mente dispersa y la viva imagen de su madre, descubre que los dos hijos varones de Harry Potter están enamorados de él. No puede evitar sentir curiosidad por eso, ya que nunca se había sentido atraído por nadie. El problema empieza cuando ambos se pelean por él y debe elegir a uno. {James}


**Titulo: **Amor de hermanos.

**Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Las Serpientes de Slytherin" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres". _Como ya he dicho muchas veces, pero que aún así tengo que repetir hasta la saciedad saciada _los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás mencionados y/o descritos aquí que reconozcan no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling yo no gano con esto ni medio galeón._

**Avisos: **Contiene Slash, relación chico/chico. Lorcan, Lysander y James van a séptimo y Albus a sexto.

**Protas:** James II, Albus Potter y Lorcan Scamander.

**Protagonista sobre los protagonistas y sobre protagonistas uno: **Lorcan

**Número de palabras (del fic): **5.044

**N.A: **Para** JessyRiddleFriki **que sé que le va a gustar mucho xD. También quiero dedicarsela a mi mami **Aurora Caelestis** porque la quiero mucho y me va a comprar ranitas de chocolate. Por último, pero no menos importante *coge el oscar a la nota de autor más idiota del fandom* se lo dedico a **Vero **bcs sé que me está leyendo y quiero que sepa que la amoro, es mi musa pervertida.

Lo primero de todo, es que sé que me conocéis muy bien. Pero no, esto **no es incesto** y **no contiene lemon** de ningún tipo. Hace referencia a que Lorcan tiene el amor de dos hermanos, no que ayude a dos hermanos a liarse ni nada por el estilo. Lo cierto es que no es el primer título que se nos ocurrió a **TeddyBlueBear**, a **Ilisia Brongar** y a mí pero si es con la que me he quedado. Algunos de otros títulos que se nos han ocurrido han sido: _Por el amor de un Scamander, Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino _y, mi favorito _Dos hombres y un Lorquino._

Espero que ahora entiendan el porqué de haber escogido este título, aunque no sea para nada lógico o bueno... es que soy muy malo con los títulos.

Siento que todo el fic a sido muy... dramático y que el final me ha quedado muy pasteloso. Pero espero que os guste.

Lorcan PVO

*lanza besitos en todas las direcciones y huye con sus calzoncillos con Snitch doradas dejándoos el fic*

* * *

_Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta._ **Sam Keen**

* * *

**Amor de hermanos**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Me han llamado muchas cosas a lo largo de mi corta vida. Muchos me han llamado _raro, extraño... _y muchas más cosas sólo por creer en cosas más allá de lo que uno puede ver o cree que es real. Sólo por creer en cosas en las que nadie más cree. Sólo por hablar de _nargles, torposoplos _o_snorkack de cuerno arrugado_. También hay quien me ha llamado _el Slytherin más raro de la historia _sólo porque no soy como los demás quieren que sea. Sólo por llevar la corbata sujetando mi pelo o mis pantalones o por ponérmela en el brazo.

Pero no siempre me llaman cosas malas, no todos son así. Hay a quien incluso le gusta que sea así. En realidad hay dos chicos en concreto a los que esto les vuelve "locos" por así decirlo. Es quizás por esto por lo que me haya metido en tantos líos por culpa del par de elementos, que además son hermanos.

¿Quién me mandaría a mí ser tan diferente al resto hasta el punto de hacer que dos hermanos, completamente diferentes, se enamoraran de mí... seguro que es culpa de los _nargles_ de su cabeza.

* * *

**I**

Camino a paso lento por los jardines mirando con detenimiento como las flores son movidas por el viento, como si las acariciara para poder disfrutar su aroma. Me aparto un poco el pelo de la cara y me lo recojo en una coleta con mi corbata de color verde y plata. Un par de alumnos me miran con escepticismo al ver que la corbata no la llevo perfectamente anudada en el cuello, como el resto de los Slytherin. O que llevo la túnica en un brazo y llevo tan solo la camisa, con los primeros botones desabotonados y las mangas remangadas. Porque no importa que sea junio y que estés asado, un Slytherin que se precie debe pasar calor a estar mal, pero yo no soy un Slytherin que se pequeña brisa veraniega apenas llega para revolverme el cabello. Y, por muy Slytherin que sea, no pienso pasar calor. Nunca me ha importado lo que piensen y mucho menos ahora.

Veo que un arbusto se mueve y me acerco a él, pensando que podría ser un _nargle_ moviendo la maleza para que yo lo viera, me acercase y pudiera robarme los zapatos. Si, eso debe ser. Me acerco a paso lento y me arrodillo frente el arbusto. Dejo la túnica en un lado y meto mi cuerpo hasta la cintura en él, dejando fuera sólo mis piernas y mi trasero. Empiezo a rebuscar en la maleza a ese ser tan extraño.

Al ver que no encuentro al _nargle_ salgo del arbusto, gateando, un poco decepcionado al no encontrarlo y suspiro. Choco con las piernas de alguien y caigo de culo al suelo. Miro hacia arriba y pongo una mano delante de mis ojos para poder ver el rostro del chico con el que he chocado y sonrío ampliamente al ver quién es.

— James — sonrío y cierro un ojo porque el sol me molesta en los ojos.

— Hola, Lorcan — sonríe de igual forma y me tiene una mano.

Me pongo en pie sujetándome a su mano y me sacudo la tierra del trasero. Hago un mohin con los labios.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — me mira entre preocupado y enternecido.

— Que pensé que había _nargles_ en ese arbusto — lo señalo con un dedo —. Pero no he encontrado ni uno.

— Claro que no has encontrado ninguno, Lorcan — frunzo el ceño esperando el clásico "los _nargles_ no existen, eso está en tu cabeza" —. ¿Cómo vas a ver un _nargle _si tienes corcho de cerveza de mantequilla y sabes que los espanta?

Me quedo un poco... creo que la palabra correcta en este caso es flipado. Si, me quedo muy flipado por su respuesta pero luego recuerdo que, colgando de mi oreja izquierda en forma de pendiente, hay un corcho de cerveza de mantequilla. Alzo una ceja incrédulo al escuchar sus palabras tan precisas y correctas.

— Huy, eso es que quieres algo — sonrío inevitablemente al ver el puchero que hace —. Vaya, entonces es que te has unido al lado oscuro — pongo cara misteriosa y río.

— Pues eso parece, pequeño _nargle_ — río de nuevo por escuchar como me llama y hago señas para que me siga.

Asiente. Cojo la túnica, la sacudo un poco y comienzo a caminar hacia el lago negro. Me apoyo en hombro cuando pasa una mano por mis hombros y caminamos a él charlando sobre las clases.

* * *

**II**

Llegamos al Lago Negro y me correteo un poco por la orilla, quitándome la corbata del pelo y dejando que mi pelo rubio se mueva a placer del viento y sonriendo por otra pequeña brisa que golpea mi cara. Tras un par de minutos de comportarme como una ardilla con hiperactividad, me peino un poco con los dedos y dejo mi pelo suelto, casi por la cintura. Cojo un par de margaritas y tumbo en la orilla, al lado de James, apoyando mi cabeza en su regado.

Comienzo a hacer una corona bajo su mirada.

**— **Oye, James... ¿conoces a Squidie? — digo cuando termino de hacer la corona de margaritas y la pongo sobre su cabeza —. Así está más guapo, señor Potter.

— Pues no — se sonroja un poco por mis palabras y arruga la nariz a causa de la corona —. ¿Qué es un _squidie?_

_—_ No es un _squidie,_ James — se la pongo bien y le dejo la mejilla, haciendo que el color rubí de sus mejillas aumentara un poco —. Es Squidie — pongo los dedos indice y pulgar entre mis labios y silbo con fuerza.

Un par de segundos después unos cuantos tentáculos salen del agua agua; me aparto de James ya que empieza a retroceder con el rostro pálido.

Me pongo en pie y estrecho mi mano con uno de sus tentáculos, sacudiéndolo barias veces en señal de saludo. Me aparto y me giro a James.

_— _Éste es Squidie, James _— _sonrío al notar como el calamar me coge por la cintura y pongo mis manos sobre su tentáculo _—. _Squidie viene de squid, calamar en inglés.

El calamar me eleva y me mueve por todo el lago. Pongo pose de superman y río divertido mientras veo como la cara de James comienza a recuperar su tono moreno habitual. Tras un par de vueltas más me deslizo por sus tentáculos, saltando como si fueran lianas, deslizándome como toboganes o simplemente saltando de uno a otro hasta llegar de nuevo a la orilla.

_— _Es divertido, ¿te apuntas? —sonrío divertido y cojo mi varita de mi oreja, que llevo ahí igual que mi madre llevaba la suya, y empiezo a lanzar pequeñas bolas de agua contra los tentáculos.

_— _Lo siento, pero me parece que no _— _me encojo de hombros y sigo con los mio —_. _Quizás otro día — asiento y le sonrío al sentir como me abraza por la espalda, por mi cintura.

— ¿Hoy estás mimoso? — sonrío divertido y acaricio sus manos.

— No exactamente — susurra contra mi cuello y me besa la mejilla, haciendo que me estremezca un par de veces y suspire.

— E... ¿entonces?

Me gira y me mira a los ojos. Me toma las mejillas y me atrae a sus labios para besarme. Al principio palidezco un poco, con un poco de temor a hacer algo mal o de que sólo quiera que lo bese para reírse de mí. Niego mentalmente, si mal no recuerdo James es gay o bisexual.

Al pasar un par de segundos y, al ver que mis mejillas no iban a bajar su tono rojo, paso mis manos por su cuello y lo beso lentamente. Me separo un poco de él para coger aire y noto mis mejillas húmedas y calientes a causa del sonrojo.

— Y... ¿Y esto? — me muerdo el labio nervioso pensando es que _torposoplo_ idiota está haciendo que piense que me gusta James. O quizás me guste desde siempre y ni siquiera me haya fijado.

— Sólo quería que lo supieses, Lorc. Me gustas desde siempre, pequeño _nargle_ — acaricia mi mejilla, haciendo que me estremezca bajo su tacto y suspiro.

— Yo, no sé que decir — pienso un segundo en todo.

Para empezar, creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que digo eso. Después, no puedo evitar pensar que ese beso y en que puede que no haya sido sólo un beso. La idea de que James vuelva a besarme y sentirme entre sus brazos cada vez se hace más apetecible. Pero, por otro lado, no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a que es la primera vez que me siento atraído así por un chico... o quizás no.

Empiezo a dudarlo todo. ¿Y si en realidad no soy hetero? ¿Y si soy gay? ¿Y si soy bisexual? ¿Y si el lago no es azul por el reflejo del cielo sino por una bomba de color que hay en el fondo del lago pero que nadie ha visto? ¿Realmente amo a James? ¿Amo? Me ha besado y ya pienso que le amo... puto Potter.

Sacudo la cabeza intentando poner en orden mis pensamientos y le miro, que a su vez me mira a mí con una mueca de preocupación y dolor.

— James, yo... — me pongo de puntillas, cojo la túnica y corro hacia el castillo —. Necesito tiempo, luego hablamos.

Aunque no consigo ver a James imagino que pone una especie de cara que quiere decir no debí decirle nada. Suspiro con fuerza y entro a mi sala común para después tumbarme sobre mi cama. _No pienso salir de aquí nunca._ Sentencio y hundo mi cara en la almohada.

* * *

**III**

Han pasado un par de días después de mi incidente con James y, no solo no tengo nada claro sino que encima estoy peor que antes. James es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Y lo quiero mucho pero... simplemente no tengo nada claro. Y encima lo dejé tirado en el lago con cara de idiota y seguramente ahora se arrepiente de haberme dicho nada. Y encima ahora soy tan egoísta que lo esquivo para no tener que enfrentarme a él.

Y, mientras pienso en esto, deseando poder pensar en cualquier otra cosa, camino a paso lento por los pasillos. Con las manos en los bolsillos de un uniforme perfectamente puesto con la corbata colgando del cuello. En cualquiera de los otros mil alumnos del colegio eso no significaría nada. Pero, todo aquel que me conoce, sabe que ésta es mi forma de decir _estoy deprimido y necesito un abrazo._

Y, claro, ¿quién mejor para pillar mis señales que mi otro mejor amigo Albus? Sólo siento que él sea su hermano y me recuerde tanto a él, pero al menos sé que puedo confiarle todo a Al, o eso espero.

Me acerco a él cuando me hace gestos para que lo haga y caminamos hasta un pasillo poco transitado que se suele usar principalmente para que los chicos de quinto en adelante puedan... bailar desnudos con sus parejas con total libertad ya que los profesores no han oído hablar de este pasillo, se accede por medio de un pasadizo encontrado por James por pura casualidad. De echo, no sale ni en el mapa del merodeador y sólo lo conocemos unos pocos.. El pasillo está situado en el aula 13 del colegio y, por eso, no tiene aulas y apenas cuenta con dos ventanas que no son capaces de iluminar, a las doce de la mañana en junio, más que un pequeño tercio más allá de ellas. El pasillo, al igual que los demás, es de piedra pero de una piedra oscura y llena de moho debido a que no se ha usado, posiblemente, en siglos.

Hay un par de antorchas hechizadas para que nunca se apaguen, posiblemente puestas por alguno de los fundadores... aunque, ahora que lo pienso, el castillo fue puesto por alguien de los que ayudó a la reconstrucción a conciencia para que sólo unos pocos pudieran entrar o...

Salgo de mis pensamientos al notar como me zarandea Albus y sacudo la cabeza.

— ¿Te pasa algo, Lorc? — pregunta un poco preocupado, quitándome la corbata del cuelo y poniéndomela en el brazo.

— Si... no... no lo sé, Albus — cojo un cigarro del bolsillo de mi camisa y lo enciendo con la varita. Doy una pequeña calada y abro una ventana con costosidad, echando el humo fuera.

— Oh — tose un par de veces porque le molesta el humo y me mira —. Pero, ¿qué te ocurre?

— Creo que puedo ser gay — suelto de golpe.

Siempre he sido muy espontaneo, nunca me he parado a reflexionar mucho, simplemente digo lo que pienso sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias y sin importarme mucho lo que piensen los demás al respecto. Pero, hay algo en esa sonrisa momentánea de Albus que hace que me estremezca.

Niego repetidas veces y doy otra calada, esta vez más larga, aspirando todo el humo que mis pulmones me permiten. Lo echo lentamente por la nariz mientras cierro los ojos, notando como me voy relajando lentamente.

Me giro para continuar hablando pero noto como ya no está donde estaba. Sino que ahora está pegado a mí, tan cerca que su frente se une a la mía. Antes de que pueda replicar noto sus labios sobre los míos y su respiración entrecortada sobre la mía. Me besa. Quizás no tiene la experiencia que tiene su hermano besando y por eso apenas sabe como hacer. Quizás por eso esté tan sonrojado como yo y jadeante. Quizás por eso me ponga tanto y sienta tanta necesidad de besarle.

Me siento sobre el suelo como un indio y lo hago sentarse sobre mis rodillas. Lo atraigo por la nuca e intensifico el beso, explorando toda su boca con la lengua y luchando contra la suya por ser el dominante de una lucha sin rivales, enemigos ni vencidos. Golpe a golpe, choque de labios a mordidas de los mismos empiezan a pasar los minutos. Y, al contrario de cuando lo pasas mal, los minutos parecen segundos y las horas minutos.

Pasada media hora me separo de él, completamente jadeante por la falta de oxígeno en mis pulmones y miro sus labios rojos y palpitantes, tan adorables y sexys como sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y, a quién quiero engañar, es obvio que los dos estamos igual de sonrojados.

— Lorc — dice a escasos centímetros de mí, relamiéndose los labios en parte para saborearme y en parte para humedecerlos después de el trabajo que han tenido que realizar —. Yo también soy gay y... — si antes estaba muy sonrojado ahora pasaba los niveles de sonrojabilidad del planeta — me gustas mucho.

Y, como siempre hago, digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza aunque, como en este caso, sea lo peor que pueda decir en este momento.

— ¡Vaya! Eres el segundo Potter que me dice eso hoy.

Y, una vez dicho esto, me tapo la boca como pretendiendo así que las palabras que ya he dicho vuelvan a mi boca y que él nunca las escuche. Claramente eso es imposible. Se pone en pie casi sin mirarme a los ojos y sale del pasillo a paso ligero, haciéndome sentir peor de lo que ya estaba. _¡¿Pero cuándo aprenderé a tener la boca cerrada?! _

Me dejo caer sobre el pasillo y cierro los ojos con fuerza. No me importa que sea de noche ni que esté oscuro. No me importa los puntos que puedan quitarme en este momento y mucho menos me importa lo que me pueda pasar. Sólo quiero cerrar los ojos y no volverlos a abrir más, porque sin lugar a dudas he perdido a dos de mis mejores amigos. Esperemos que Lysander, mi gemelo, no esté también enamorado de mí.

* * *

**IV**

Me despierto en el pasillo que la noche anterior había usado para confesarle a mi mejor amigo, uno de ellos al menos, que soy gay, besarle y después romperle el corazón. Puede que haya pasado toda la noche, puede que haya pasado un año entero durmiendo, pero siento que esa sensación de opresión en mi pecho no va a pasar nunca. Me pongo en pie y me sacudo el uniforme. Miro la corbata atada en mi brazo y no puedo evitar sentirme más culpable aún de lo que ya estoy.

Niego y miro la ventana. Puede que gracias a que dejase ayer la ventana abierta no me he despertado bañado en sudor. Me siento sobre el atrio de la ventana y saco los pies fuera, mirando hacia abajo. No sé la distancia exacta a la que estoy del suelo pero digamos que si ahora me caigo por aquí me convierto en un huevo frito.

Miro al lado y veo una colilla en la ventana. No sé cómo ha llegado hay ni por qué no se ha ido con el viento. De echo ni siquiera recuerdo de haberlo dejado de fumar. No sé en que momento lo he apartado para besar a...

— ¡James! ¡Albus! ¡Dejad de pelear ahora mismo! — oigo desde abajo la voz de Lilu, la hermana pequeña del par de elementos antes mencionados.

Aunque no es que fuese muy pequeña. Cómo habrá tenido que chillar para que yo desde el piso 13 la haya escuchado perfectamente. Suspiro y muevo mis caderas hacia fuera de la ventana en un pequeño salto dejándome caer al vacío. Un par de metros abajo me convierto en fénix, mi forma animaga. Un fénix grande, como medio humano, y con el plumaje anaranjado como el fuego.

Bato mis alas un par de veces y me poso sobre el suelo al lado de los chicos, haciendo que dejen de pelear y que todos posen su vista en mí. Vuelvo a convertirme en humano. Por suerte, para todos, tengo la suficiente experiencia como para convertirme con la ropa puesta.

Alzo una ceja mirando a los chicos y les lanzo una mirada homicida, que hacen que se separen y suelten un jadeo.

— E... ¿eres animago? — pregunta James curioso. Lo cierto es que no se lo había dicho a nadie. Bueno, salvo a mis padres, mi hermano y el funcionario del ministerio que me hizo animago legal.

— Pues si, y legal por cierto — miro a toda la gente que ha venido a ver la pelea y suspiro —. ¿Se puede saber qué coño os pasa a vosotros?

— Pues... — comienza James.

— ... nosotros... — continua Albus.

— Por ti — responden a la vez antes de comenzar a rodar de nuevo por el suelo, goleándose.

Niego cansado y me abro paso hacia la multitud para irme y dejarlos hacer el bestia, que es lo que mejor se les da. No me sentía yo lo suficiente mal habiendo besado a dos chicos que al parecer ambos están enamorados de mí y que encima son hermanos como para encima que ahora se peleen. Y yo sigo sin saber qué coño soy. Aprieto los puños con fuerza para salir corriendo. De echo lo habría hecho de no ser porque alguien me coge el brazo.

Me giro y veo a Lysander. Suspiro un poco tranquilo al ver que es él.

— Lorc, ¿qué pasa?

— Oye, Lys — digo pasando de su pregunta —. ¿Tú a cuál de esos dos prefieres de cuñado?

— ¿Qué? — alza una ceja incrédulo y mira a James y Albus peleándose —. ¿Eres gay?

— Eso parece, ¿por? — le miro alzando una ceja —. Y no intentes besarme, Lys.

— ¿Por qué iba a... — comienza a atar cabos y me mira sorprendido —. ¿Se están peleando por ti?

Asiento lentamente y agarro su brazo, tirando de él para salir de allí lo antes posible. Lo conduzco hacia el lago y me siento en la orilla. El lago, el sitio donde ha comenzado todo. Me siento en angulo recto y pongo mis mejillas en mis rodillas resignado.

— Lorc, ¿qué pasa? — se sienta a mi lado y empieza a acariciar mi cabeza abrazándome.

— Pues... James... Squidie... Beso... Albus... beso... idiotas... — bufo hablando entre llantos y me acurruco entre sus brazos.

— A ver si lo entiendo. Primero te ha besado James, luego Albus y ahora te gustan los dos pero no quieres dañar a ninguno — asiento lentamente y me seco las malditas lágrimas traicioneras que salen de mis ojos —. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Podría lanzar un hacha al aire y me quedo con el que no le atraviese la cabeza — me encojo de hombros resignado.

— O podrías hablar con ellos e intentar aclararlo todo — me besa la mejilla y suspira —. Sabes que no me gusta verte así, Lorcan.

Sonrío un poco asintiendo y le devuelvo el beso. Me separo de él y me pongo en pie, sacudiéndome el uniforme. Me encamino al lado contrario por el que he venido, hemos venido.

— ¿No ibas a hablar con ellos? — asiento sin girarme y meto las manos en los bolsillos —. Pero estaban peleándose por allí.

— Pero la ventana al pasillo más cercano al despacho de McGonagall está por aquí.

Y, dicho esto, me convierto en fénix y echo a volar hacia una ventana.

* * *

**V**

Veo la gárgola volver a su lugar original y a Albus y James encaminándose hacia el lado contrario del que estoy yo. Me dirijo a paso rápido pero silencioso hacia ellos, por lo que no me ven y carraspeo antes de que giren por una esquina. Se giran y me miran; me cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — pero, antes de darles tiempo a responder, me giro y me dirijo a las escaleras, para bajar del tercer piso en el que estamos al primero. Una vez allí miro a los chicos y paso tres veces por delante de una pared vacía.

Un par de segundos después aparece una puerta de madera; la abro y entro al interior, seguido de los dos chicos.

El interior de la sala es bastante grande. Una especie de cueva con el suelo de color azul y con las paredes y el techo rodeadas de espejos, imposibilitando poder ver las paredes y el techo en sí. En el centro del cuarto hay una mesa con dos grandes sillones a un lado y un sillón independiente al otro.

Me siento en el sillón solitario y hago gestos para que se sienten frente a mí.

— Vaya... — dice Albus impresionado y después frunce el ceño curioso —. ¿Por qué construiría McGonagall de nuevo este sitio?

— Será porque gracias a él tú estás vivo, merluzo — James le pellizca el muslo a Albus.

— James, eso no ayuda a que te elija a ti — me mira curioso por saber como lo he visto si lo hizo bajo la mesa —. James, estás es una maldita sala llena de espejos — alzo las manos exasperado y suspiro —. Bueno, el caso es que resulta que os gusto a los dos, ¿no es así? — ambos asienten —. ¿Y me lo tenéis que decir a la vez? Joder, que difícil va a ser esto.

— ¿Tienes novio? — pregunta James frunciendo el ceño.

— No, James, no lo decía por eso. Lo decía porque a mí me gustáis los dos. Y no quiero coger a uno y que el otro se mosqueé conmigo — los miro con detenimiento —. Y no sé como coger a uno ni si siquiera debería hacerlo — golpeo mi frente contra la mesa y suspiro.

— Pero yo te quiero más — puntualiza Albus.

— Mentira, _enanito_ yo más.

— Pues yo le quiero.

— Pues yo le amo.

— Pues...

— ¡NADA! — corto golpeando la mano en la mesa —. Ya lo sé, eso no ayuda.

— Podríamos... — comienza James —, echarlo a suertes. Como tirando una moneda.

— Claro — digo sarcásticamente —. O mejor os sacáis la polla y el que la tenga más grande se queda conmigo, no te jode. No soy un puto objeto.

— Pero yo te daré algo que James jamás podrá darte... fidelidad.

— Yo también puedo dársela.

Y así estuvieron los dos un par de minutos que me parecieron horas hasta que, harto, doy un golpe en la mesa, haciendo que se callen.

— A ver, chicos... que no soy un objeto. No vale peleas de niños pequeños ni meterse con el otro — me froto el puente de la nariz resignado —. Pero, si cojo a uno, quiero que el otro no se enfade conmigo. Tú — señalo a James — nos vemos todos los días en clase. Y a ti, Albus, en la Sala Común.

Ambos asientes y apoyo mis mejillas en las palmas de mis manos, reflexionando. _Albus es tierno y muy mimoso. Es más que obvio que no voy a tener problemas con él en ese sentido. Pero James es de mi edad, tiene un poco más de experiencia pero, y según las malas lenguas, puede que un día lo pille en la cama con otro, o con otra... aunque siempre me ha dicho que eso no era cierto. No es virgen, es obvio, pero al parecer tampoco se ha follado a medio Hogwarts, sólo a dos chicas..._

Sacudo la cabeza algo molesto y le muerdo el labio un poco nervioso. _¿James o Albus?_ Ahora me arrepiento no haberles dejado lanzar esa moneda. _Ambos son mis mejores amigos, y los quiero. Joder, ¿por qué es todo tan difícil? _Niego sintiendo una gran presión en el pecho impidiéndome respirar.

— Lorc, ¿estás bien? — pregunta Albus preocupado y ambos se ponen en pie.

_¿Por qué serán ambos tan guapos y jodídamente parecidos? ¿Por qué son tan tiernos? _Me enderezo de repente y miro a ambos frunciendo el ceño. Se me ha ocurrido la idea más estúpida del mundo, pero es la única que puede funcionar.

— ¿Quiénes viven en el muérdago? — pregunto poniéndome en pie.

— ¿Perdón? — preguntan casi a la vez.

— Los dos decís que me amáis. Y según eso deberíais conocerme bien. Pues os he dicho millones de veces quién vive en el muérdago.

— Pues... — comienza de nuevo uno.

— ... este... — responde el otro.

Me siento en la butaca y giro esperando su respuesta.

— Yo creo que lo sé — dice Albus de repente y aparta a James de un empujón —. ¿_Nargles_?

— ¿Lo preguntas o lo afirmas? — me pongo en pie y me cruzo de brazos.

— Lo afirmo — asiente seguro de sí mismo.

— Pues lo siento mucho... James, es correcto — me encojo de hombros y me siento en la mesa, esperando los gritos e insultos de el chico.

— Está bien — dice, cosa que nadie se espera —. Has ganado limpiamente, Albus. Cuídalo — le da la mano y se va del cuarto.

— Enhorabuena — tomo a Albus de la mano y le beso la mejilla.

— Lorc, ahora enserio — me mira a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro —. Te amo — dice, más bien susurra y me roba un beso, y otro y otro... y así hasta que los besos no son robados.

* * *

**Epílogo**

Ando por la gran estación de King's Cross arrastrando una maleta y me acerco a mis padres. Le beso la mejilla a mi madre, sonrío y doy la mano a mi padre y me aparto para que Lysander pueda hacer lo mismo. Les sonrío ámpliamente, esta va a ser la séptima y última vez que abrace a mi madre después de bajar de expreso de Hogwarts.

— Papá, mamá — digo cuando han dejado de saludarse y me voy un momento, volviendo al rato con Albus Severus.

— Pero si ya conocemos a Al, hijo — dice Luna feliz y le da también dos besos.

— Si y no — me muerdo el labio. El día que tanto había esperado ha llegado y no podía evitar estar nervioso esperando su reacción —. Conocéis a Albus Severus Potter, uno de mis mejores amigos y uno de los causantes que haya pasado la mitad de mi estancia en Hogwarts en el despacho de la directora. Pero no conocéis a Albus mi...

— ¿Novio? — sonríe mi padre al ver que estamos cogidos de la mano y me muerdo el labio asintiendo —. Enhorabuena chicos — me revuelve el pelo y lo miro un poco extrañado pero a la vez alegre de que mi padre se lo haya tomado... normal.

— Lo mismo digo — dice mi madre y nos mira como quien ve una foto en movimiento por primera vez —. Pero, Albus, ¿a ti no te queda aún un curso en Hogwarts.

Él asiente. Pocos días antes habíamos tenido esa conversación y habíamos decidido que no íbamos a romper. Si Teddy y Victoire pudieron estar un año escolar sin verse mientras salían y ahora estás casados, ¿por qué nosotros no?

— Una relación por pergaminos — digo con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

— Será por carta, ¿no? — pregunta mi madre.

— Eh, si claro. ¿En qué estaría pensando? — sonrío acariciando el mapa del merodeador que momento antes de llegar a la estación me ha dado James. Al parecer, él ya no iba a necesitarlo pero a nosotros igual nos era de ayuda.

— Muy bien, chicos. ¿Vamos? — pregunta mi padre y se gira para desaparecer a través de la barrera.

— Id, vosotros — sonrío al ver que Lys se va —. Nosotros tenemos que presentarnos a su familia aún.

— Si es lo que queréis... ¿te espero para la cena?

— Pues... — miro a Albus y después a Luna —, no estoy seguro. ¿Te mando una lechuza?

Asiente y traspasa también la barrera. Me giro, beso un segundo los labios de mi novio y me encamino hacia donde está su familia para decir que somos novios, esperando que se lo tomen tan bien como mi familia.

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
